


midnight revelations

by AshDoesFandom



Series: Lower Decks: Episode Codas [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Mariner, Demisexual Boimler, Episode Coda: Temporal Edict, F/M, Fanart now included, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Requited Unrequited Love, Sort Of, Texting, boimler being a general diaster, episode coda, friends to lovers still stuck at the friends stage, we die like mariner's faith in starfleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshDoesFandom/pseuds/AshDoesFandom
Summary: I was just kidding-Boimler starts to type out, when a body swings down into his bunk. Boimler lets out a startled squeak that is immediately muffled by a hand over his mouth.“Boimler what the fuck,” Mariner hisses in his ear. She looks furious.
Relationships: Brad Boimler/Beckett Mariner
Series: Lower Decks: Episode Codas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868500
Comments: 25
Kudos: 90
Collections: WOC Focused Fanworks





	midnight revelations

**Author's Note:**

> me: *sees one scene that implies that mariner's bunk is above boimler's*
> 
> my brain: hold my romulan ale  
> ____________  
> Edit: Fanart by the AMAZING [LastOneOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOneOut/pseuds/LastOneOut)! Please go check out their page <3

“Boimler.”

“No.”

“ _Boimler_.”

“ _No_.”

“Brad.

“Stop.”

“Bradthaniel.”

“Stop being fucking loud, you two!” a voice hisses from across the room. Boimler sticks his head out from his bunk and looks up. Mariner stares down from her upper bunk, looking amused in the dim lighting.

“ _What._ ”

“Shh!”

Mariner glares at the ensign who was—in Boimler’s opinion—well within his rights to be pissed. She sighs and gestures to her comm. Rolling his eyes, Boimler pulls his out as well.

_You: Mariner, what the fuck?_

_Mariner: omg you use perfect punctuation in ur messages? istg dude_

_You: What do you want._

_Mariner_ : _oh yea i think I have a problem_

Boimler blinks up at her, surprised.

_You: And you’re coming to me?_

_Mariner: stfu i cant tell d’vana. she’ll judge me dude_

_Mariner: and i’ll die if a cute girl judges me i cant take it_

“Oh my god, Mariner, what is it?” Boimler says, exasperated.

Three ensigns all make various shrieking noises at the two of them—one of them a half-conscious Rutherford.

Mariner cocks an eyebrow down at him.

_You: Just tell me what it is!_

_Mariner: I THINK RANSOM IS HOT_

Boimler freezes. Then,

_You: YOU WOKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO TELL ME THAT_

_Mariner: IT WAS IMPORTANT_

_You: YOU LITERALLY TOLD ME LIKE A MONTH AGO THAT YOU THOUGHT HE WAS HOT_

_Mariner: YEAH BUT LIKE I WAS SAYING IT FROM AN OBJECTIVE STAND-POINT_

_Mariner: I WATCHED HIM PUNCH AN ALIEN AND NOW I WANT TO LICK HIS ABS_

Boimler rolls back into his bunk and slams his face down into his pillow. He can hear Mariner’s suppressed snickers above him. He lifts his head far enough to see his comm.

_You: So violence makes you attracted to people?_

_Mariner: DUH_

Boimler types out and sends the next message without thinking.

_You: So if I punched someone would you be attracted to me?_

Dead silence. Mariner’s snickers have tapered off. The only noise was the background hum of the ship and the occasional snore from a cabinmate.

 _I was just kidding-_ Boimler starts to type out, when a body swings down into his bunk. Boimler lets out a startled squeak that is immediately muffled by a hand over his mouth.

“ _Boimler what the fuck,_ ” Mariner hisses in his ear. She looks furious.

Boimler tries to move but is effectively trapped by her throwing a leg over his waist, straddling him. He’s suddenly intensely aware of her body pressed up against his, breath coming out harshly near his ear.

“I was just kidding,” he whispers, as she takes her hand away from his mouth.

Mariner audible swallows. “Right. Sorry, that was weird.”

She doesn’t move. Neither does Boimler. She stares down at him, face unreadable in the dark. Desperate to maintain some semblance of their usual dynamic, Boimler does what he’s best at and apologizes. 

“Sorry for—”

Mariner swoops down and presses her lips to his. It’s a quick and fierce and causes weird swoopy feelings in Boimler’s stomach. She pulls away just as quickly, nodding down at him in satisfaction.

“You once punched an elevator button,” she says.

“Yeah that’s pretty hot,” he agrees, brain still rebooting.

“It was,” Mariner agrees, eyes still locked on his lips.

“Hotter than Ransom stabbing you in the foot?” he adds, surprised by his daring.

“I’m gonna stab _both_ of you in the foot if you _don’t shut up_ ,” the first ensign who had yelled at them suddenly shrieks. Mariner freezes on top of Boimler, as they both make eye contact with the enraged ensign who’s glaring at him from his bunk.

Boimler waves weakly at the furious man.

Mariner rolls her eyes. “Fine.” She deftly swings back up into her bunk with a grace that Boimler will never have.

The room goes quiet again. Mariner makes no more attempts at conversation and slowly, one by one, their crewmates drift off again. Boimler has no such luck. He feels hot and itchy all over, a restless energy thrumming underneath his skin. Frustrated, he lies on his back, staring at the bunk above him. It holds no answers for him, so he resigns himself to scowling at the darkness.

His comm buzzes and his heart nearly pounds straight out of his chest. He takes a moment to fumble with it before finally flipping it open.

 _Mariner_ : _stop overthinking it and sleep dumbass_

Then,

_Mariner: did u really think that u were the only one of my friends that i’m not attracted to?_

_You: I’m not that attractive._

_Mariner: stfu i WILL come back down there_

Boimler felt heat rush to his face. 

_You_ : _And I’m not supposed to want that?_

_Mariner: ASLDKFJALSKDJFALSKDFJ_

_Mariner: WHEN DID U GET SMOOTH WTF_

_Mariner: GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP BEFORE I DRAG U OFF TO A SUPPLY CLOSET OK_

He hears her snap her comm close and roll over.

There’s dead silence.

Boimler’s brain goes in circles as he reads her final message. That was weird, why would she say that, there was literally no reason to check out a supply closet at this time of—

Oh.

 _OH_.

Okay so he’s attracted to Mariner. No big deal, a lot of people were attracted to Mariner. It wasn’t as if this was going to be a problem. Mariner was attracted to practically every aesthetically pleasing person she’d met, and she still kept it in her pants. This was going to be a no brainer.

Mariner lets out the cutest snore Boimler has ever heard.

Well fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> mariner: i’m moronsexual. i’m attracted to dumbasses and dumbasses exclusively. a guy asked me what the Spanish word for tortilla was once and now i dream of kissing him under the moonlight.
> 
> boimler: what kind of animal is the pink panther? 
> 
> mariner, already taking her clothes off: boimler you're so fucking stupid-


End file.
